I'm not the only one
by LibrosVoladores
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Un corto OS que representa mi peor pesadilla. Ron sabía que no era el único hombre en la vida de Hermione pero nunca pensó que podría ser él, su mejor amigo.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todos estos perfectos personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la JKR; solamente la historia me pertenece. _Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Sugerencia: **Para acompañar este fic les recomiendo escuchar _I'm Not The Only One_ de_ Sam Smith_

* * *

><p><em>I'm Not The Only One<em>

-Prometo llegar para la cena esta vez. No creo que haya mucho trabajo hoy -Hermione sonrió a su esposo.

Ron Weasley era el tipo de esposo que se conformaba con lo poco que su mujer quería darle y al no ser esto muy seguidos, él sacaba provecho de esos pequeños momentos, por eso cuando su mujer le dijo que ese día llegaría temprano para la cena no dudo en decir:

-Eso sería perfecto, amor- ya había pasado un mes desde que los niños fueron a Hogwarts y no pudieron compartir ni una sola cena juntos -le dire a mamá que me pase alguna buena receta y te cocinare algo rico.

Hermione sonrió con ternura al padre de sus hijos, le dió un pequeño beso en los labios y entró en la chimenea, luego de usar el Polvo Flu se encontró en el ministerio.

Al ser una de las mujeres más importantes que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia y no sólo por sus hazañas que había hecho de adolescente sino que también por sus hazañas que hacía cada día en su trabajo, tenía que dar el ejemplo y saludar a todos con educación pero no paró su ritmo veloz hasta llegar al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella soltó un suspiro al ver la enorme torre de papeles que había en su escritorio, en su mayoría eran proyectos que debía verificar antes de aprobar. El día pasó volando, fue largo como lo supuso pero no tanto como los días anteriores. Alguien pensó que podría ser divertido mezclar los papeles de todos los Departamento de Magia, todavía no habían encontrado al culpable pero esa semana todos los trabajadores estuvieron como locos buscando sus papeles, por suerte y con mucho trabajo duro, se pudo organizar todo antes de que el problema llegara a mayores, pero Hermione como toda trabajadora sobresaliente tuvo que verificar que ninguno de sus leyes hayan sido modificadas a propósito y eso hizo que tuviera que trabajar el doble que los demás.

El día ya estaba terminando y antes de irse a su casa decidió acompañar a sus compañeros del trabajo a un pequeño bar muggle pero no quería tardar mucho para llegar temprano a su cena con Ron por lo que no pidió nada para tomar. No estuvo más de 15 minutos cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en su cintura y lo primero que hizo fue gritar sus compañeros asustados le preguntaron qué pasaba pero antes de contestar un voz le susurró en su oído.

-Soy yo, tengo la capa- la voz salió tan baja que con los ruidos del bar solamente ella pudo escucharlo, Hermione disimuladamente miró para atrás y si bien no había nadie se relajó, porque conocería esa voz en cualquier lugar que estuviera, _es él_ pensó y su cuerpo automáticamente se relajó -diles que te tienes que ir.

-Recordé que Ron me espera en casa hoy más temprano para cocinar- metió con facilidad a sus compañeros -tengo que irme- y sin más salió del bar sintiendo la mano guiándola hacia algún callejón oscuro cercano, cuando llegaron a este el hombre se descapuchó y unos ojos de color esmeralda la miraban con ternura.

-¡Harry!- exclamó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas- Creí que no volverías hasta dentro de tres días, Ginny me dijo que te fuiste a una misión que te encomendaron para esta semana- cuando deshizo el abrazo la castaña no dudo en dar un beso de bienvenida a su...amigo.

-Es cierto lo de la misión, pero le mentí a Ginny sobre los días- le sonrió y le dió otro beso, este duró menos que el anterior pero fue más tierno -necesitaba tenerte unos días para mi- acaricio su rostro -arreglé todo para que este fin de semana nos quedemos solo los dos en Grimmauld Place.

-Yo también te extrañaba- fue la única contestación pero una delicada mano subió hasta acariciar la mejilla de Harry y él no necesitó más para entender que eso era una aceptación.

Los dos se escondieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad, sabía que era mucho más fácil teletransportarse pero al esconderse así sentían como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados haciendo alguna travesura, le recordaba mucho cuando eran niños y se escapaban del castillo bajo la misma capa para ir a salvar al mundo _aunque dentro de la capa también nos acompañaba Ron_ dijo una pequeña vocecita en la cabeza de Hermione, pero esta trató de no escucharla.

Cuando llegaron al lugar trataron de no hacer mucho ruido y despertar al retrato de la madre de Sirius, subieron las escaleras y entraron a una de las tantas habitaciones que tenía la casa. Con ropa y todo se acostaron en la cama y se quedaron mirando lo que parecieron horas, y tal vez lo fueron. Con esas miradas ellos podían decirse todo, todo lo que sentían, todo sus miedos, todo su amor, todos los secretos que ocultaban al mundo y que solo ellos sabían.

-Te amo- Harry fue el primero en hablar -se que soy egoísta y que hace unas semanas dijimos que no nos veríamos más por el bien de Ginny, Ron y los chicos pero no puedo. ¡Merlín sabe que lo intente! pero no puedo Herms, no puedo dejarte. Cuando llegó a casa y no eres tu la que me esta esperando con la cena me siento como si hubiera tomé la decisión equivocada cuando la elegí a ella. Te necesito, necesito que tu seas mi esposa. Dejemoslo todo Hermione.

La cara de Hermione reflejaba tranquilidad pero en sus ojos había excitación, excitación por aquellas ganas de hacer caso al hombre que amaba y dejar todo los sufrimientos atrás. Pero la cara de Ron diciéndole que cocinaría algo para ella esa noche paró sus pensamientos, ella no podía hacerle eso al hombre que una vez llegó a amar.

-No hablemos de esto, Harry- suplicó -no hablemos, solamente….solamente besame.

Harry no quiso suplicarle mucho tiempo porque sabía muy bien que Hermione pensaba y todo se dirigía a los sentimientos destrozados que quedarían en su actual esposo si ella decidía dejarlo por Harry. El era su mejor amigo y sabía cuanto le dolería pero más le dolía ver a Hermione besarlo en las reuniones familiares en la madriguera, o saber que todas las noches compartían la misma cama. Pero por esta vez Harry se calló y siguió las órdenes de la castaña.

Los besos en los labios fueron pocos porque los dos disfrutaban más pasar sus labios por lugares más originales de sus cuerpos. La ropas de Hermione no duraron mucho tiempo en su sitio, él la desnudó entera y dejó que sus manos y labios le transmitieron el amor que sentía por ella. Antes que pudieran recordar cómo llegaron allí, ambos estaban jadeando en la alfombra del piso, el ojiverde estaba encima de la castaña y los dos estaban con sus manos unidas, la boca del hombre se encontraba en unos de los pezones de la mujer mientras su cadera embestían lentamente, la cara de Hermione miraban al cielo como suplicando que alguien le contestara ¿cómo esto se podía sentir tan bien cuando estaba tan mal?. Harry no tardó mucho escuchar el grito de placer de ella y él la siguió con más intensidad.

Esto se repitió unas dos veces más antes de que Hermione los sacara a los dos de su sueño perfecto.

-Debo llamarlo, decirle que llegaré tarde esta noche.

-El lunes, dile que el lunes volverás. No quiero dejarte ir, te quedaras conmigo este fin de semana- él estaba celoso, y no quería darle oportunidad a Ron que tuviera sexo con su mujer y tenía miedo que Hermione se sintiera culpable por lo que estaba haciendo y al final cediera a estar con el otro.

-Volveré hoy Harry, no puedo quedarme más tiempo- sin más se levantó, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al teléfono de la casa llamó a su esposo.

-¿Hola?.

-Hola Ron, soy Hermione.

-Aaa hola, amor. Justo estaba sacando la comida del horno ¿Te falta mucho para llegar?

-Es por eso que te llamo…

-¿Llegarás tarde verdad? no hay problema, tengo una habilidad especial para hacer que la comida quede caliente un par de horas más.-se escucho la risa de Ron del otro lado del auricular.

Por un momento Hermione se vio llegando a su casa, cenar con Ron, besándolo y por último acostándose con él, y se sintió la peor traidora de todas. Acostarse con Harry a espalda de Ron se sentía mal, pero acostarse con Ron sabiendo que amaba a Harry sentía peor. Le dolía mucho más traicionar a su corazón y este solo latía por el niño que vivió, por el joven que salvó el mundo mágico, por el hombre que siempre estuvo allí para ella.

-Lo siento Ronald, mamá llamó hace unos minutos, ya sabes, todavía no supera la muerte de papa y quiere que le haga compañía por estos días. El lunes estaré de vuelta.

-Oh...está bien, llamaré a George para ver el partido de los Chudley Cannons. No te preocupes Herms, tendremos muchos días para cenar- los dos sabían que no había tal partido pero ella no declinó.

-Gracias sos muy comprensivo, Ron. Nos vemos el lunes.

Ni bien cortó la llamada sintió los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cintura, y su labios susurrando en sus oídos.

-Gracias, de solo pensar que el te hubiera tocado esta noche me vuelve colérico. Se que no tengo que ningún derecho sobre ti en lo que respecta la ley pero tu cuerpo y corazón me pertenecen.

-Deja de practicar la legimacia conmigo- intentó hacer un pequeño chiste para aliviar la atmósfera, se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos cuando dijera las siguientes palabras -Te amo, seguiremos adelante pero iremos despacio, primero me separaré- sentenció esto último con temor.

Los ojos de Harry denotaba felicidad pura por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, no se resistió más y la beso. La noche recién estaba empezando y ellos dos estaban por aprovechar lo máximo posible.

-¡Gracias! Gracias, amor. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Seremos felices, ya veras, tendrás todo lo que me pidas y más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron guardó el celular antes de ver por última vez lo que decía la pantalla: '_Grimmaul Place'._ Hermione era una mujer muy inteligente pero no era la primera vez que llamaba de allí sin darse cuenta que Ron tenía agendado ese número. No era muy difícil imaginar que estaba haciendo en ese momento y eso le dolía más de lo que podía sentir _su corazón de piedra._

La primera vez que esto pasó Ron no quiso admitirlo, no podía imaginar a su esposa engañándolo con otro hombre, pero ese tipo de llamadas fueron aumentando y la verdad apareció ante sus ojos cuando una noche después de la llamada de su mujer decidió ir al número 12 de Grimmaul Place y de la calle de frente encontró a la pareja besándose como si el oxígeno viniera de sus bocas y no de su alrededor. Ron sabía que _no era el único hombre_ en la vida de Hermione pero nunca pensó que podría ser él, su mejor amigo, aunque todas las pistas estuvieran frente a sus ojos. Esa noche tomó, lloró y destruyó todo lo que tenía a su alcance pero cuando llegó Hermione a casa le mostró su mejor sonrisa y le dijo que la amaba. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde eso y por un tiempo pareció que no se verían más a escondidas hasta que esta ultima llamada cortó las esperanzas de Ron.

Cansado de la situación apagó el horno y sacó el whisky que tenía guardado en la alacena para este tipos de ocasiones y desapareció de su casa.

Cuando llegó a su destino se sentó frente a la pequeña laguna que estaba escarchada. El bosque de Dean, se veía tal y como la última vez que estuvo ahí. No había mejor lugar para él en ese momento que el lugar donde salvó la vida al gran Harry Potter, en el lugar donde sus peores pesadillas se materializaron por primera vez, y donde solo él y su mejor amigo lo había presenciado, el lugar donde había decidido luchar por el amor de Hermione sin importar nada.

_"He visto tu corazón y me pertenece. He visto tus sueños y tus miedos, Ronald cuanto deseas es posible, pero también todo lo que temes es posible... Siempre has sido el menos querido por una madre que ansiaba tener una hija... Y ahora el menos querido por la chica que prefiere a tu amigo... Siempre el segundón, eternamente eclipsado"_

-_'El menos querido por la chica que prefiere a tu amigo'_- habló para sí mismo mientras tomaba largos sorbos de la botellas -ya es hora de que te deje libre amor mío. Te dejare libre, te dejare ser feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

** ***Bueno como leyeron arriba este fic lo hice para el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" y trataba de escribir sobre la pareja más inverosímil o en su defecto, la que más detestáramos. Y como pudieron ver Harry/Hermione no son de mis parejas preferidas para nada. Fue una extremada coincidencia que cuando estaba leyendo este reto estuviera escuchando la canción 'i'm not the only one 'por que esta idea horrorosa me vino al instante y no pare hasta terminarla.

Soy una Romione el 99% y Dramione el 01% por lo que todo que incluya una relación Harry y Hermione me parece catastrófico y no saben cuanto me costo hacer este fic! Pobre mi Won-Won T.T

*****Como no puedo contestar los reviews anónimos les contesto por aquí:

**_ Liz:_ **gracias por tu review! me hacen muy feliz que le hayan gustado. Mi pobre Ron quedó muy mal en esta historia, pero espero hacer otra historia donde tenga el final feliz que se merece. Saludos!

_**AshleyG:** ¡_Gracias por dedicarte a escribir este Review! Creo que en el tiempo que estuve leyendo fanfics nunca escuche a esa pareja ¿Snape con Flich? me pregunto quien hace de niñera de Señora Norris mientras ellos salen en sus citas románticas. Me alegra que hayas notado mi puro dolor en esa ultima parte por que mis dedos casi sangran al escribirlo. ¡Y muchas gracias por esos halagos! ¡Me hiciste sonrojar! Espero escribir muy pronto un nuevo fic de Harry Potter. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
